Sonic Mobius - Marve's Cruelty
by Kranon The Deathclaw Human
Summary: After a few weeks of peace, a new event occurs. Sonic and the freedom fighters find a new ally, but what they don't know is that they also find a new enemy. An enemy far more dangerous than any other, that Sonic and his friends have ever met or faced off with. Will our heroes win another battle or will this monster emerge victorious? *WARNING: Rating may change to M*
1. A Frightful Discovery

Began story in: 26/12/2013

Former Title: Sonic Mobius - A New Ally

Chapter 1: A Frightful Discovery

It was in the afternoon.  
There was a peacefull view all over the kingdom of Mobius, there were some adults talking to each other and the children were playing together without arguing, hitting or bullying anyone. And on the castle's main balcony, there were the king Maximillian Acorn, gathered with his queen and wife Alicia Acorn, his son Elias and his daughter Sally.  
"Ah, what a wonderfull view." said Max to what he was looking at, with a deep breath and then with a smile.  
"Indeed, father. So far, it has been a month and four days since we had an attack." responded Sally.  
Suddenly, a fire ball was seen from everyone in the kingdom, it was falling from the skies and landed in the middle of the forest with an impact, the impact was small but enough to worry all the witnesses. The mobians began to panic, screaming and running to random directions.  
"**SILENCE!**". King Max yelled with all of his might, causing the mobians to stop and listen to their majesty.  
"Everyone, please don't panic! We will find out what is really happening." he continued.  
"Father, allow me to call for Sonic and the freedom fighters. So we can go and find out what is really going on." Sally requested.  
"Normally, I would tell you to stay, Sally. But after seeing you fighting alongside Sonic, I give you permission to do so." said Max.

Meanwhile, on the smoking crater where the fire ball had landed, rose a young caucasian human boy with short light brown hair and hazel eyes, he was dressed with a light grey t-shirt, a damaged dark brown trench coat, black pants, brown shoes and black leather gloves.  
The boy, slowly and trembling, picks himself up and clears away from the smoke, revealing to be truly injured with some burns on his legs, some cuts and bruises on his arms and a cut on his face that would go from his lips to his right eye.  
As the boy began look around, he said: "Where... am I?"  
"Well, wherever I am, I can't stay here." he continued.  
"I... must not... let them... find me, otherwise he will... hurt them... or worse!" he said with concern and still trembling, as he began to walk with his left arm on his torso, trying to ease the pain.  
After taking a few steps forward, he looked behind him and noticed a blood trail in drops, that started from the crater, where he began to where he was now standing.  
He took a quick glance to his body and noticed that he was bleeding from his cuts and burns, he could even feel that he was bleeding from the cut on his face.  
"Shit! In this condition, they will find me." he cursed himself in his thoughts and began to move as quickly as he could.  
"If... this is how... I am, on the outside. Then I don't... even want to... find out... how I am, on the inside." he said.

A short time later, after sending the distress call, Sonic and his freedom fighters have arrived, among them also came Cream the Rabbit with her pet chao, Cheese and her human friend, Chris Thorndyke.  
"Okay, Sally. We're here. What's going on?" Sonic was the first to ask.  
Sally began to explain: "We just witnessed a fire ball falling from the sky..." then, she pointed to the direction where smoke could be seen and continued.  
"... and landed somewhere in that forest."  
"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go and investigate." said Chris.  
"No. If we go out there just like that, we could be walking to a trap, it could be Naugus, Scourge, The Egg Legion, nobody knows." Sally immediately answered.  
"But, what if there was someone who was caught in the blast, we can't leave them like that." said Cream, giving her opinion.  
"She's right, aunt Sally. If someone got hurt, we need to help them." said Tails supporting Cream's opinion.  
"And what if there's someone like Eggman, waiting for you to go there?" asked Sally still unconvinced.  
"Then we'll be ready to fight back." replied Tails with bravery.  
"Dad, why don't you decide what we should do?" asked Sally to her father, seeing that this argument was getting them nowhere.  
"As you wish, Sally." her father answered.  
After a short time of careful thinking, the king of Mobius finally gave his word: "Go, but be careful, my friends."  
Thus the freedom fighters left the kingom, along with Sally and headed straight to the forest.

After some time of carefully searching through to woods.  
"Hey everyone, I found the crater!" signalled Knuckles from a short distance.  
The others immeadiately followed him and got to the crater's location. When they arrived, their went wide with shock as they looked at it's size.  
"Oh dear god, it's size is almost half big as the whole kingdom of mobius!" said Sally scared.  
"Do you think, it was an attempt of attack?" asked Tails with some concern.  
"I'm not sure, buddy. But I still don't like it." Sonic replied.  
"Let us try and search, maybe we can find some clues." Rotor suggested.  
The rest agreed and began to search the place, but still kept their distance from the crater that was still smoking hot.  
As Cream joined the search with the others, she decided to try searching the crater, she couldn't help but let her curiosity get the best of her.  
She then, saw something on the burned grass that was very close to the crater.  
"C-Chris...?" said Cream, her voice sounded as she was shaking in fear.  
"What's the matter, Cream?" Chris quickly got to her side and witnessed what she saw.  
"Guys, over here!" Chris signalled to the fighters as he looked again to the grass that was covered in a great amount of blood.  
"It looks like someone got really hurt." Everyone took notice of it and then found out about the blood trail.  
"And whoever it is, we must find them." said Sonic with determination.  
Then, the freedom fighters started following the trail.

While back to the human boy, as he was limp walking down away from where he was, he could hear voices coming from behind him at two hundred feet away.  
"Curses! I never expected them to arrive so soon." he thought.  
"How I'm glad to have such good listening. Still, I better pick up the pace." he said to himself and tried to move faster.  
Only to, after walking a few more feet away, to trip on a small rock that was on the grass.  
He fell and began to roll down the path that he was going. Luckily, he quickly balanced himself. On the other hand, his injuries got a little bigger.  
The young human began to notice that his injuries got worse and that he was feeling weaker, tired and a bit dizzy.  
As he kept on walking, he saw a little farm that was abandoned and wrecked, he went to the house to know if it was, at least, stable to rest... no such luck, it looked like, it could fall into pieces at any moment.  
After that, he went and checked the barn... it was a little dirty, but it was stable enough to spend the night if he wanted to.  
He went inside the barn and rested, but still kept himself awake in case anyone would approach.

Meanwhile with Sonic and his group, they were following the blood trail until they, suddenly, heard someone or something hit hard on the ground. They kept on advancing, this time with caution. After taking a few more steps, they came across a small pool of blood and the continuation of the blood trail, but now it was darker.  
"Whoever it is, either it's getting weaker or it's injuries must have got infected." said Tails, a little more worried than before.  
"Don't worry, sugah. Ah'm sure we'll find them in time." replied Bunnie Rabbot, trying to keep the fox boy's spirits up.  
As they kept on following the trail, it soon leaded them to the farm, where the human boy had stopped. They decided to split into two groups, one group would look around the house, while the other group would look around in the barn.

The boy that was resting inside the barn, immediately, took notice of people approaching and from the footsteps he heard, he knew there was a lot of them.  
"There's so many of them, this is going to be harder than I expected." he thought.  
He got up as quickly and silent as he could and went into hiding somewhere that was dark.  
As soon as he hid himself, he saw someone getting in, it was a female anthro rabbit, she looked like she was 6 years old at least (in his point of view), she was wearing a vermilion dress with a light blue tie, a pair of white gloves and vermilion/yellow shoes.  
While she began to search the place, he sneaked as quickly and silent as he could to another side for a better hiding place before the rabbit girl noticed him, as he got to the other side the boy thought while sweating a little: "Phew, for a moment I thought, I wasn't going to make it."  
Then the boy noticed his blood trail by the entrance and murmured to himself: "So that's how they got here. Well, let's see if I can get out of here before any of them spot me."  
He went to try to sneak away again and this time to the entrance.  
But, unfortunately, as he took his first step, the wooden floor made a crack and broke, making the boy fall to an unexpected underground basement with a loud stomp, loud enough for anyone really close to the barn to hear it.

Cream got startled by the noise and quickly turned around to notice a big hole on the floor with a small cloud of dust coming out of it, she quickly went to see who or what had fallen down there... only to find a human boy with some serious wounds on his body and having problems on picking himself up.  
She took immediate action and jumped into the hole to go, help the young human.  
The boy noticed her presence and pleaded: "Please, leave me... leave me and pretend you never saw me."  
Cream replied with some worry: "No, I can't leave you in that condition. I insist."  
She grabbed hold of him and fled out of the basement to the surface, as they landed she helped him to sit and lean against a wall.  
She decided to check him from his feet to his head and while she did it, she started to talk him.  
"I am Cream the Rabbit, what's yours?" asked Cream, trying to help the boy ignore the pain.  
"If you really must... know, my name is Marverick, Marverick Crudeman." he replied.  
Cream raised an eyebrow, saying: "That's a strange and cruel name. No offense."  
Marverick said: "None taken, Cream. To be honest, I find your name, cute, just like your personality."  
Cream blushed a little and replied with a small, but visible smile: "Why I am flattered by your kind words, Marverick, thank you."  
As Marverick began to get up, he said: "I thank you... for helping me, Cream. But I must... keep going."  
Cream took a quick and complete glance over the rest of Marverick, she got a shock at his condition.  
Suddenly, Marverick began to cough out some blood and to breath heavily. Cream knew that he was getting worse and alerted the rest: "Everybody, over here!"  
Sonic and the rest went to the barn, to find Cream with a human boy that was seriously hurt, much to their shock.  
Antoine said: "Mon dieu, how can he still be standing?"  
Sally answered: "Your guess is as good as mine, Antoine."  
Sonic got a bit closer to the human and said: "Boy, we may not know who you are, but we know, you need help."  
Marverick tried to gently decline: "I appreciate... your concern, but I beg you... to let me go."  
Knuckles took a step forward and replied: "Are you crazy? No way, we would do that."  
"Please... I... beg... you..." Marverick tried to talk, until more coughing interrupted him. Again, he cough some blood out, this time, more intensely.  
Marverick began to feel heavily dizzy and fell hard on the ground.  
The mobians became quite worried, as Tails went to check on him.  
"Tails, is he dead?" asked Sally.  
"No, aunt Sally. But he's in critical state, he needs urgent medical attention." Tails replied.  
"Let's get him to Tommy Turtle's Memorial Hospital, Dr. Quack will know what to do." Sonic suggested.  
Then, the freedom fighters picked Marverick up and took him to the hospital of Mobius as fast as they could.

End of Chapter 1

**Author's note: I decided to make a story of the Sonic Archie with Chris Thorndyke as a guest character, acting like Cream's big brother.**  
**Marverick Crudeman is a character created by myself and he's not a Sonic OC. Although, at first, he was supposed to be an OC character for the game: "Amnesia the Dark Descent" in a custom story. Unfortunately, it was cancelled, because my computer couldn't run the program.**  
**I called the custom story: "The Monster that I once was".**  
**And in case, anyone asks: "Who is that character that Marverick was talking about, that would try to hurt our heroes in the story?"**  
**My answer is this: "Not to worry, it will be revealed in the second chapter."**  
**I am still working on the second chapter, once it's finished, I'll upload it.**  
**So, until next time.**


	2. A Sad and Horrible Past Revealed

Chapter 2: A Sad and Horrible Past Revealed

In the hospital's clinic, Sonic and the others were talking to Dr. Horatio Quentin Quack.  
"Dr. Quack, what is the young overlander's condition?" asked Sally.  
"Well, like Tails said, his condition is critical. I found that some of his injuries got infected." he replied.  
"He will live, right?" asked a sad-looking Cream.  
The doctor bent his head down and said: "I am not sure, Cream, but I hope so."  
They all started to look to the window of the patient's room, where there stood the young overlander on bed and still uncoscious.

Meanwhile in Marverick's mind it was all dark, there was no one in sight, no sound, just dark and empty.  
Suddenly an evil laugh was heard, he turned around and asked: "Who's there?"  
The voice gave out an evil chuckle and said: "Try to guess it out, Marverick."  
Before Marverick could say anything, a figure appeared out of the dark and in front of him, the figure looked just like Marverick except with a darker personality, a wicked smile on his face showing his shark-like teeth and with glowing red irises on his eyes.  
"Marve the C.R.U.E.L." replied Marverick with an angered stare.  
"You still haven't forgotten what 'C.R.U.E.L.' stands for, right, Marverick?" asked Marve without removing his smile.  
"'Cold, Rude, Unavoidable, Evil, Lasher'. So, no. I haven't." Marverick replied, still looking angry.  
"Well, I'm glad." Marve replied.  
"It would be a shame, if your new friends would ever die without knowing who I am." he continued.  
That last comment really got Marverick's attention.  
"**DON'T YOU DARE, EVEN TRY TO HURT THEM, YOU HEAR ME!? DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!**" Marverick angrilly yelled to his monstrous self, with a small hint of concern.  
"Oh, please, Marverick. You can't threaten me." Marve said, unimpressed, but pleased.  
"This is just between you and me, Marve! And no one else!" he still tried.  
"Always the noble one, just like I remembered. I see, you haven't changed a bit." Marve said with another evil chuckle.  
"Neither did you, Marve. Now leave!" Marverick replied as he turned his back on Marve.  
"As you wish, I'll be gone for now. But like it or not, I will still return." said Marve as he began to go away.  
He began to chuckle evilly and then let out an evil laugh that echoed all over the place... until it went silent.

Back to Cream, who was still in the hospital along with Sonic's group and Dr. Quack.  
The doctor decided to go inside Marverick's room to check on him again. Sonic, Cream and Sally were the only ones that he allowed to come check with him, while the others stood at the window and waited for the results.  
A short time later, Cream was the first to ask: "How is he, doctor? Is he doing any better?"

In Marverick's mind, the darkness started to disappear, when he saw a light that called for him.  
He began to hear people talking, but he only began to understand what they were saying five seconds later.  
"How is he, doctor? Is he doing any better?" said a voice that he already knew to who belonged.  
"C-Cream?" he tried to speak as he slowly opened his eyes.  
Everyone in the room heard him speak and turned to face him.  
Cream was so relieved to find her new friend was still alive and responding, that she ran to his side and hugged him. Fortunately, he didn't feel any pain.  
The chipmunk girl quickly went to Cream and snatched her away from him, maybe fearing that he could be dangerous while Dr. Quack and Sonic kept a close eye on him.  
Cream released herself from Sally's grasp and returned to the overlander.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Cream, showing that she was about to break into tears of joy.  
"Good, I think. Thanks Cream." he replied.  
The young mobian rabbit didn't say anything, she just hugged him again and this time, he hugged her back.  
The group that was standing by the window, were proud that their rescue mission turned into a success and they walked into room.  
When Marverick tried to get up, the blue mobian hedgehog went to his side, put a hand on the human's shoulder and told him:  
"Whoa! Easy, buddy. You still need to rest."  
But Marverick insisted on getting up. Once he got up, he just stood sitting.  
"How long was I out?" he asked.  
"For twelve hours." said a female chipmunk.  
"And you two are...?" asked Marverick, turning his attention to the chipmunk and the hedgehog.  
"I am Princess Sally Acorn." the female chipmunk introduced herself.  
"And I am Sonic the Hedgehog." the blue hedgehog did the same.  
"The doctor here, is Dr. Horatio Quentin Quack." said Sonic as he introduced him to Marverick.  
"Hello, young overlander." the doctor greeted.  
"Uh, what's an 'overlander'?" Marverick questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
The doctor decided to give a simple explanation: "It's just another way that we, mobians, identify your species."  
The young human nodded, understanding what Dr. Quack told him.  
"Well, I thank you for your assistance. But I need to go." said Marverick as he got up from bed and started to walk away.  
Sonic immediately stopped in front of Marverick and replied: "Sorry, Marverick. But we can't let you go."  
The young overlander looked directly to the hedgehog's eyes and asked: "How do you know my name and why can't I leave?"  
That's where, Sally answered: "Well, we know who you are, because Cream told us. And as for your other question... First, because you're still not in good shape. And second, because we want to know more about you."  
Those last words got Marverick slightly nervous.  
"Believe me, Princess. Some things are best not to be known." he told her.  
"Sorry, Marverick. But we really must know who you are." said Sonic.  
"Nicole. Come here, please." Sally called out.  
In that instant, a female holographic mobian lynx appeared in the room.  
"How can I help you, Sally?" she asked to the princess.  
Sally replied: "Well, since our new human friend refuses to speak. I want you to penetrate his mind and show us his origins."  
Then, Nicole moved to the overlander, who had no choice but to get back to where he was seated.  
Marverick still tried: "Please, don't. I don't want to relive those memories that I have already forgotten."  
Nicole looked a little sad to the boy and placed a hand on his head, she said: "My apologies, young overlander, but we need to know who you are."  
Marverick felt a small pain, as the female A.I. went into his mind.  
Once she got in, she began to show everyone in the room, what she had found about Marverick and his past.

(1ST FLASHBACK BEGINS)

It shows a younger Marverick, who was about Cream's age. He was with a father and a mother.  
The father appeared to be about thirty-one years old, he had a small brown beard and short hair.  
While the mother appeared to be about twenty-nine, she had a long curled white hair and a beauty that could be equally matched by her kindness.

(MEANWHILE IN THE ROOM)

Everyone was confused, thinking, if that was what Marverick meant when he said that he didn't want to remember.  
They, soon, found out what he meant.

(CONTINUING WITH THE 1ST FLASHBACK)

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door and Marverick's father answered it.  
There was a figure standing by the door, he was dressed with a black robe and with the hood on his head.  
When the father opened the door, the figure that was standing there, forced himself in.  
The father didn't see that coming and as the figure pushed him out of the way, he fell hard on the ground.  
Then, the figure walked into the living room and immediately looked at the boy that was held in his mother's arms.  
"Ahhh, I was looking for you, young Marverick." the figure said with a monstrous tone, making the parents' and Marverick's eyes went wide in fear.  
The father quickly got up and tackled the figure from behind, to the ground.  
Knowing that he couldn't possibly win, he turned his attention to his wife for a few seconds and ordered: "Martha, take Marverick with you and run!"  
The mother, Martha didn't question her husband and did exactly as he told her.  
As they ran away from home, Marverick's father saw and heard his son calling out for him in sadness and fear.  
Although, Marverick's father felt sad for leaving his family like that, nothing would've made him even more depressed if anything bad happened to their son.

Back to Martha and Marverick, they ran into the depths of a forest, trying to hide from the figure.  
They got behind a tree and waited for the figure to disappear.  
Unfortunately, the figure found them in an instant and attacked Martha from behind, making her fall on the ground.  
As a small pool of blood was beginning to form underneath her fallen body, she looked at her son and told him to run.  
Instead, the young Marverick stood there, even shaking in fear.  
He looked directly to the figure's face and asked: "What have you done to my dad?"  
The figure smiled wickedly as he pulled out of his robe, something that, at first, looked like a ball.  
And with a bolt of lightning...  
It showed, the figure holding his father's head, decapitated.  
Marverick and his mother were now petrified in fear.  
Martha was the first to come out of her shock and as she looked to her dead husband, she murmured: "Alan..."  
She then, looked to his murderer and angrily told him: "You... you killed my husband!..."  
The figure turned his attention to the woman, interrupting her and answered: "Do not despair, you will join him now. And as for your son, I have other plans for him."  
Next, the figure stood right in front of Martha, raised his right foot up and crushed the woman's head to pieces.  
"MOMMY!" the young Marverick cried out in horror as he witnessed his mother's death.  
Then, the figure walked to Marverick.  
And as the child looked to his parents' killer, the figure spoke: "Like I told to your mommy, young Marverick. I am not going to kill you, I have other plans for you."  
The next scene shows, Marverick trembling in fear as the figure began to extend one of his arms to touch and grab hold of the child.  
And as that happens, the scene slowly fades into complete darkness.

(1ST FLASHBACK ENDS)

(BACK IN THE HOSPITAL)

Everyone was horrified and depressed for witnessing what happened to Marverick's family.  
That he had suffered from their loss at such young age.  
Cream looked to Marverick with pity and noticed a few tears running down his face.  
Of course, what they saw was only the beginning of Marverick's misfortune.  
Then, another image was shown.

(2ND FLASHBACK BEGINS)

It shows a floating fortress, with the young Marverick trapped inside it.  
The figure suddenly appears in front of him and says: "From now on, young Marverick, you will be my apprentice and I will be your master.  
And you will follow my commands, wheter you like it or not."  
Then, The Black Master brought Marverick to a torture room.  
Marverick saw a thirty-year-old woman strapped to a table and noticed that she , not only was bleeding from some whip-marks, but also was scared  
for her life.  
The Black Master gave to young Marverick a knife and told him: "I want you to kill her... slowly and painfully."  
Marverick approached the woman with a sad gaze and before he plunged the knife's blade into one of her arms, he said: "Forgive me."  
As the knife was impaled into the woman's arm, she screamed in pain.  
Her scream was so intense, that it could be heard even from the outside of the fortress.  
"Good, keep cutting." his master told him.  
The young Marverick complied and began to cut the woman's arm open, exposing her flesh and bone.  
The child regretted every second of it and the more the woman screamed, the more Marverick felt her agony.  
"Please, have mercy!" the woman begged.  
Marverick immediately removed the knife and threw it to the ground.  
"WHAT is the meaning of this!?" asked The Black Master in anger and confussion.  
The boy turned to his master and replied: "I won't kill her!"  
The Black Master removed from his robe, a whip and told him: "You will kill her or you shall suffer the consequences for your disobedience!"  
"No!" Marverick yelled.  
"Kill her!" said The Black Master, losing his patience.  
"**NO!**" Marverick yelled again, this time, louder.  
The Black Master gave a quick swing with his whip and hit Marverick on his face.  
The child cried out in pain, as he started bleeding from his injury, he fell to his knees and placed his hands on his face where he was hurt.  
The angered master walked to Marverick and said: "I will deal with you, later!"  
Then, he turned his attention to the female victim.  
And after he picked up the knife on the ground... He started cutting her to pieces, leaving her head for last.  
Marverick watched in horror as the woman was getting mutilated in front of his own eyes.  
After The Black Master had killed the woman, he walked to Marverick and slapped him in the face.  
"You disappointed me, apprentice! As punishment, for tonight, you shall not eat or drink." said his master, as he grabbed Marverick by his collar and dragged him out of the torture room.  
Then, they arrived to a room that was a prison cell.  
It had a window with iron bars, a bed that didn't have a pillow or sheets and had a slightly broken mirror on the wall of the right.  
The Black Master threw the child to the ground by the entrance and told him: "From now on, my apprentice, this will be your room. So get used to it."  
And then, The Black Master closed and locked the door from the other side.  
Now Marverick was all alone, he felt sad, miserable and in suffering.  
He could scream for help, but it would useless and it would only anger The Black Master even more.  
Marverick picked himself up and walked to the mirror.  
He saw that he was still bleeding from the cut on his face and a bruise on his left cheek where his master had slapped him.  
The cut on his face was marked from his lips to his right eye.  
He clasped his hands, like a shell and spitted on them.  
The young Marverick said to himself: "Well, there's no water in here. So, I guess, my own saliva will have to do." and started to clean up his wounds,  
hoping that they wouldn't get infected.  
After that, he went to bed and in sadness, he said, mostly to himself, before he fell asleep: "Someone, please, wake me up... from this horrible nightmare."  
Then, the scene is engulfed in blackness.

(2ND FLASHBACK ENDS)

(RETURNING TO THE PATIENT'S ROOM)

Sally began to feel regret in reliving Marverick his own past and even showing it to the rest of everyone in the room.  
No one, not even Sonic expected to find someone, who had such a horrible misfortune.  
They felt like, they were watching a horror movie. The only difference was that, this really happened.  
Sally spoke: "My goodness. This boy has suffered far worse than any overlander or mobian combined."  
Bunnie walked to Sally, placed a hand in comfort on her shoulder and with a sad face nodded in agreement.  
Then, it was time for the third scene.

(3RD FLASHBACK BEGINS)

The scene shows that three weeks later, Marverick still refused to obey The Black Master.  
That no matter how many times, his master punished him, Marverick still refused to kill any of his victims.  
And The Black Master was really tired and losing his patience from his apprentice's disobediance.  
Untill... The Black Master had a monstrous idea and decided to create an evil version of Marverick, one that would kill without delay.  
He walked to Marverick, who was awake and still, in his room.  
The Black Master said: "Well, since you refuse to obey my commands, young Marverick..."  
Marverick gave him a questioned look. (You could see that the cut on his face, after all that time had turned into a scar.)  
Then, he continued, this time, with a wicked grin: "... Then I will make you!"  
And in that instant, The Black Master casted a spell on the young Marverick.  
Marverick gave a tormented scream, as the spell began to consume him.  
After it faded away, The Black Master spoke with pride: "Rise, Marve the C.R.U.E.L., the cold, rude, unavoidable and evil lasher."  
The boy began to pick himself, revealing to now, have a darker personality.  
After he got up, he opened his eyes, showing his glowing red irises.  
The Black Master asked: "So, my apprentice, are you ready to take some lives?"  
Marverick, now as Marve answered with an evil smile and a darker tone: "It will be a pleasure, my master."  
And from that point on, all the slaughters had gone just as The Black Master wanted.  
In each day and night, Marve would kill all the victims that his master ordered.  
And whenever, Marverick could, he would secretly kill those victims out of mercy, swiftly and without pain, if they wanted.  
Unlike Marve, he wouldn't kill them slowly and painfully nor would he do as his master commanded  
While Marverick would kill those people in regret and shame, Marve, on the other hand, would kill them in fun and joy.  
One night, after killing some more people, Marverick was in his room.  
He was crying with his head down, while saying as a pray: "Mom, dad... forgive me."  
Suddenly, Marve appeared and said: "Marverick, why are you saying all that bullshit? They can't hear you."  
Marverick asked: "Why do you say that, Marve?"  
"Because... they're already dead!" replied Marve, laughing at the last words.  
Now, Marverick was getting angry: "Shut your mouth, Marve! If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all."  
"Ohh, Did I just hurt your feelings?" said Marve, taunting him  
Marverick remained quiet, not being sure what he should say next.  
Marve took that chance and spoke: "Forget about them, they're no longer worth your time. Besides, they were nothing but shit."  
Marverick was now shaking violently in fury, thanks to that monster insulting his so loved parents.  
He yelled: "Consider yourself, lucky, Marve! Because, you also reside in my body, otherwise, **I WOULD RIP YOU TO PIECES!**"  
At first, Marve was stunned in surprise, he never expected Marverick to react like that or even to say those words.  
But, it soon passed, Marve composed himself and evilly smirked to his good counterpart.  
"Well, well, Marverick. I see, you're still full of surprises." he said, proudly.  
Marverick spoke, trying to calm himself: "Leave me alone! It's already bad enough that I have to deal with those people's deaths in my mind.  
And your talk about my parents isn't making things any easier!"  
"As you wish." was all that Marve said, before he vanished, satisfied for tormenting the poor child.  
Then, Marverick went to bed and murmured, before he tried to get some sleep: "I hope, someday, you perish for good, Marve!"  
After that, the scene starts getting involved by the shadows.

(3RD FLASHBACK ENDS)

(IN THE HOSPITAL)

With everyone knowing what Marverick has been through his whole life.  
Chris walked to Sally and Sonic and questioned: "Guys, don't you think, that's enough?"  
Sonic was about to answer, but Sally was the first to speak up: "No, we must continue, to find out who he trully is."  
"Sally..." Chris tried to talk, but the Princess of Acorn interrupted him.  
"Chris, I know, this is disturbing for everyone. But we need to bring the truth out of him, no matter how awful it is."  
Chris stood silent and after that, he nodded in response.  
Then, the fourth flashback was played.

(4TH FLASHBACK BEGINS)

The flashback begins to show, Marverick in his room, at the age of sixteen and dressed with the same attire as The Black Master, except, without the hood on his head.  
Meanwhile, on the other side, The Black Master noticed that after all those killings, his dungeons were running low on victims and he had decided to bring more, this time, from another world.  
He decided that his new victims would be... the ponies from a world named Equestria.  
The Black Master went to his apprentice and simply told him: "Stay in the fortress, until I return."  
After that, The Black Master had gone away, leaving Marverick alone.  
At first, everything was silent, Marverick didn't know why but, he liked it.  
It had been a long time, since he had some quiet in there.  
Then, Marve showed up and broke the silence: "I wonder what The Black Master has gone to do."  
Marverick didn't answer him, somehow he knew, what ever it was that their master had gone to do, one thing was certained, it wasn't going to be good.  
A couple of hours later, The Black Master returned with three new very abused victims.  
To Marverick's surprise, all of those victims were female ponies.  
The first pony was yellow with a pink hair and tail, the second pony was blue with a rainbow-colored hair and tail and the third pony was just... pink.  
And all of them had ropes around their necks.  
The Black Master walked to Marverick and delivered the yellow pony to him.  
He just said: "Slave her, mutilate her, hurt her or kill her... You choose, my apprentice."  
The apprentice looked at his pony's face for just a moment and then, took her to his room.  
The Black Master didn't expect his apprentice to take the new victim to his own room, but he chose to let it slide.  
He took the other two with him and dragged them to the depths of his dungeons.

Meanwhile with the apprentice, after he brought the pony into his room, he closed the door.  
Obviously, the pony was scared for her life, she started begging him: "Please, don't kill me! Please, don't do this!"  
Marverick knelt in front of her with a knife on his right hand.  
The pony's gaze was visibly shaking uncontrollably.  
"**PLEASE, DON'T! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!**" she panicked with tears in her eyes.  
Marverick had to grab and tightly hold the pony in his arms, as he began to use his knife.  
The startled pony closed her eyes and awaited for the blade to cut her throat.  
But to her surprise, the boy only cutted the rope around her neck and then, he released her.  
The pony looked dumbfounded at the young human and asked: "Y-you're not going to kill me or hurt me?"  
Marverick just shook his head in response, making the pony calm a little.  
Then, the apprentice went to sit on his bed.  
The pony began to think he was trustworthy and went to sit on his bed, by his side.  
For a moment, none of them spoke to each other, until the pony decided to say something.  
"I am Fluttershy. What's your name?" she introduced herself, while asking the apprentice.  
"The name's Marverick Crudeman." he replied.  
Then, Marverick decided to check on her injuries, while doing it, he asked her: "Are you in pain?"  
"Y-yes, a little." Fluttershy truthfully answered.  
Marverick grabbed his knife and used it to cut a small piece of his robe.  
After that, he presented his robe's fragment to Fluttershy and told her to spit on it, which she did.  
He used it to clean all the pony's bruises and when he finished, he wrapped the fragment on her frontal right leg as a bandage.  
"Thank you, Marverick." said Fluttershy with a small and grateful smile.  
"Don't mention it, Fluttershy. Now, get some rest." Marverick said, while smiling a little.  
"But, it's so cold in here, can you sleep with me, please?" the pony asked.  
That comment made Marverick blush, but after giving some thought, he gave his reply: "Alright, if it makes you feel any better, then I'll do it."  
Fluttershy smiled to his response and went to snuggle by his side.  
Of course, for her to do that, Marverick also needed to lie on the bed.  
Marverick also used a part of his robe, like a sheet to cover Fluttershy, so she wouldn't feel cold anymore.  
The boy never thought that he would ever make a friend in such a horrible place. But, truth be told, he was happy for it.  
He even promised himself, he would help Fluttershy and her friends to escape from the fortress... even if it cost him, his own life.  
Then, Marverick closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
And when he started dreaming, Marve showed up, much to Marverick's dislike.  
"Ohhh, what a touching moment." Marve began to provoke.  
Marverick just said: "Look, Marve, let's skip that part."  
"And why's that?" Marve asked, evilly grinning.  
Marverick responded with a bit disgust: "Because... and as much as I hate to say this... I need your help."  
Marve was surprised to hear his good counterpart say that, but he didn't remove his smile.  
"I see. Well, what do you want me to do?" Marve curiously questioned him.  
"I need you to help me, save those ponies and get them back to their homeworld, safe and sound." Marverick replied without taking his eyes off Marve.  
"And what do I get in return?" asked the heartless monster.  
"If necessary, you will get to kill... The Black Master, himself and become independent." said Marverick,  
but deep down, he really wanted to kill The Black Master.  
Marve stood there for a few seconds and finally, answered: "I'll think about it."  
Then, he vanished, leaving Marverick alone.  
And the scene goes all black.

(4TH FLASHBACK ENDS)

(BACK IN THE PATIENT'S ROOM)

Everyone was a little happy, for Marverick, helping that pony.  
Even with a monster like Marve helping as well, but they thought it was because Marverick was desperate.  
Cream even smiled at Marverick for trying to nurse the pony back to health.  
Then, the next image was shown.

(5TH FLASHBACK BEGINS)

The flashback began to show, what happened in the next day.  
The sun could be seen, slowly rising at the horizon.  
Marverick began to wake up and noticed that the pony was already out of bed and looking at him with a warming smile.  
"Good Morning, Marverick." greeted Fluttershy.  
"Good Morning to you too, Fluttershy." the boy greeted back.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her.  
"Much better, thank you." said the pony.  
Marverick got out of bed and told her: "Ok, let's go and save your friends."  
Fluttershy never expected to hear those words coming out of his mouth, especially with such determination.  
She went to him and hugged him with her wings.  
Marverick didn't expect Fluttershy to do that, but he soon, hugged her back.  
After releasing each other from the hug, Marverick stood up and went to check by the door, to see if The Black Master was near by.  
But he wasn't.  
Then, he closed the door and told her, it was safe to go.  
Marverick opened the door again and went first, with Fluttershy following him from behind.  
After they got out, Marverick closed the door, so The Black Master would think that his apprentice was still in his room.  
Then, they walked to the dungeons.

After a long walk, they reached the third dungeon and inside the first prison cell on their left, stood the blue pony.  
She was in bad shape, she had cuts on her frontal hoofs, her right wing was a little bruised and she had a few more cuts on her back and her head.  
When she saw the apprentice approach her, she glared at him and said: "So I guess, he decided to send you to do the rest of his dirty work, huh?"  
He simply shook his head in response.  
The blue pony was about to say something else, until she saw Fluttershy coming from behind him.  
"Fluttershy!" the blue pony said, happy to see that her friend was still alive.  
"Rainbow Dash!" said the yellow pony in the same tone.  
The blue pony looked at her friend and to the apprentice and asked her: "Who is he? Did he hurt you?"  
Fluttershy truthfully answered her: "No, he took care of me. His name is Marverick Crudeman."  
Rainbow Dash looked at Marverick and greeted: "Well, nice to meet you, Marverick."  
And of course, he greeted back: "Same here, Rainbow Dash."  
"I am here to get you and your friends out of this fortress and back to your homeworld." he continued.  
Then, Marverick picked out of his robe a few small pieces of iron and began to pick the lock of Rainbow Dash's cell door.  
A short time later, Marverick had successfully unlocked the door and pull it open.  
Rainbow Dash quickly to Fluttershy and the two hugged each other for a moment, before releasing.  
"Rainbow Dash, where is Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked her friend.  
"The creepy man took her from here, he said that he needed her in the... the ritual room." she replied.  
The last words made Marverick's eyes went wide in shock and the ponies noticed his reaction.  
"When did he took your friend, Rainbow Dash?" Marverick asked, hoping that there was still time.  
Rainbow Dash told him: "About fifteen minutes ago before you arrived."  
"Then, we must go there at once!" was all that Marverick said.  
And began to run to that room's location with the ponies following from behind.  
"Why?" Fluttershy asked him while running.  
He told them: "Because, the last individual to go into that room... didn't return alive."  
The answer sent chills down to the ponies' spines and they began to pick up the pace.  
After they descended a few floors, they arrived at the entrance to the ritual room.  
And all of a sudden, the door opened.  
Marverick doubted that the door had opened for them, so they hid themselves behind a dark corner.  
A few seconds later, The Black Master got out of the ritual room and said to his victim, who was inside it:  
"I will return. I am just going to get my apprentice, so he can kill you."  
As The Black Master began to walk away and back to his apprentice's room, Marverick and the ponies waited for him to disappear.  
Once he was out of sight, Marverick and the ponies entered the ritual room.  
They found the injured pink pony in the middle of the room and tied down to a floor that had some kind circle drawn on it.  
"Pinkie Pie!" the two ponies cried out in satisfaction as they found their friend, still in one piece.  
"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy!" the pink pony cried out in the same way as she tilted her head to the room's entrance to see her friends running to her.  
"We're here to get you out, Pinkie Pie." said Rainbow Dash.  
"And he's here to help us." she continued, as she pointed to Marverick.  
Marverick aproached the pink pony and with his knife, he began to cut the ropes that bounded her hoofs.  
After he finished, a voice was heard: "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING, APPRENTICE!?**"  
Everyone turned their attention to where the voice came... Only to find The Black Master standing in front of them.  
Although, Marverick was surprised to find The Black Master already in front of him, his face quickly turned to anger and he yelled back:  
"**SOMETHING THAT ****I SHOULD HAVE DONE FOR MANY YEARS, 'MY... MASTER'!**"  
The Black Master was angry and said: "You may have released them, Marverick! But you shall not save them from me... or from your other self!"  
Marverick had forgotten about his evil counterpart and soon, he felt afraid for what was going to happen to him and the ponies.  
"Marve the C.R.U.E.L. come to me... and obey my commands!" The Black Master summoned.  
And Marverick soon changed to Marve.  
Marve placed a wicked grin on his face and revealed his glowing red eyes.  
The Black Master ordered: "Now, Marve... I want you to kill those creatures and bring me their heads."  
Marve turned his monstrous gaze to the ponies, who were scared and took a few steps back.  
And then, he turned his face to The Black Master and simply said: "No."  
Everyone in the room got a startling surprise, not even The Black Master, himself ever expected his apprentice to turn against him.  
The Black Master was loosing his patience and told him: "Explain yourself, Marve!"  
The evil apprentice still kept his smile and replied: "Let's just say... I decided to turn to a new leaf."  
The Black Master was now furious and began to attack the ponies.  
Marve saw it coming and quickly got between them, while facing his former master.  
After a long and ferocious battle, The apprentice finally managed to strike a fatal blow to The Black Master, with his knife.  
As the former master was now dying, Marve spoke: "Farewell, my... ex-master."  
Then, Marve immediately switched back to Marverick, who said to The Black Master: "For my family... and all the others, who suffered at your hands!"  
Suddenly, The Black Master started shaking violently, until he finally exploded into a cloud of black and grey smoke, leaving no traces of his existence.  
Thus, The Black Master was no more.  
Marverick looked at his new friends, he walked to them and then, embraced them all into a group hug.  
He told them: "It's okay, girls. He will no longer be a threat to any of you."  
"Now, time to get you all back to your world." Marverick continued, as he released them and got back to his feet.  
They walked out of the ritual room and went to the highest tower of the fortress.

There, they found a world travelling door that could only be activated by The Black Master or his apprentice.  
Marverick looked at the ponies and asked: "What is the name of your homeworld?"  
Rainbow Dash spoke first: "It's Equestria."  
Then, Marverick stood in front of the magical door and said: "Open the door to Equestria."  
As he finished pronouncing his words, the door began to reveal a white void that soon, showed the ponies' homeworld.  
Marverick turned his attention to the ponies and told them: "Alright, it's open. You can go now."  
"Wait, what about you?" asked Fluttershy to the human.  
Marverick slightly turned his head down in sadness and answered: "I'm gonna have to stay here."  
The ponies couldn't believe what they just heard, they started arguing.  
"What!? Why?" questioned the dumbfounded Rainbow Dash.  
The boy replied: "You know why. It's because of Marve."  
the pink pony told him: "But, he helped us too."  
"That's because I made a truce with him." Marverick admitted.  
"And then, he will return to his monstrous ways." he added.  
Fluttershy still tried to convince him: "We can help you, we have a zebra that practices magic. Zecora can help you get rid of him."  
But Marverick kept refusing: "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. But I don't think, she has what it takes to get rid of Marve without killing me as well."  
The ponies became silent, not knowing what else to say.  
"Look, you can go back home now. Your world is safe." Marverick told them.  
Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie sadly looked at the boy, one last time and then, they went thru the portal.  
Fluttershy stayed behind for a moment. She walked up to Marverick with sad tears in her eyes and embraced him one last time.  
And Marverick returned the affection.  
After they released, she said her goodbyes to him and walked thru the portal.  
Soon after that, the portal closed, leaving Marverick in the fortress.  
The victims that still lived, Marverick returned them to earth.  
And then, Marverick was all alone in the fortress.  
Marverick sitted and leaned against a wall with his head down.  
As his mind started to bring him the moments that he spent with Fluttershy and the friendship they had formed, he almost broke into tears.  
"Hurts, doesn't it, Marverick? Even without me, to cause any pain, you still suffer." Marve teased him.  
"Shut up, Marve." was all that Marverick said, in a neutral and sad tone.  
The boy began to look at the world travelling door one more time.  
He sighed and spoke: "Goodbye, Fluttershy."  
Then, Marverick turned his gaze back down and decided to sleep where he was.  
And soon after, the image gets covered in darkess.

(5TH FLASHBACK ENDS)

(IN THE PATIENT'S ROOM)

Everyone felt sad and happy at the same time. Happy, for Marverick had killed The Black Master and brought salvation, not only for the ponies' world,  
but also many others. And sad, for Marverick had chosen to stay in the fortress, in order to prevent Marve from harming anyone else,  
especially the new friends that he had made.  
Then, it was time for the next scene.

(6TH FLASHBACK BEGINS)

The image started to show, Marverick in two years later.  
He had also changed his attire to a light grey t-shirt, a dark brown trench coat, black pants, brown shoes and black leather gloves.  
"I don't feel good, being dressed in the clothes of one of The Black Master's killed victims, it feels like, I'm disgracing them. But I refuse to wear the same robe that he also wore." Marverick said to himself.  
Suddenly, Marve began to talk to him: "Well, that's tough luck, Marverick. Because, I'm really enjoying these clothes, it makes me feel like, I finally managed to get inside of their skins."  
Marverick wasn't in the mood to deal with Marve's devilish attitude in that day.  
He said: "I am not in the mood to deal with your attitude, Marve. So, keep those comments to yourself."  
Marve replied: "Well, if we had a few prisoners in the dungeons, I wouldn't be talking like that."  
Then, Marverick shut himself up, not wanting to get into a heated conversation.  
Marve knew, why Marverick had decided to keep quiet and he chose to do the same.

A short time of silence later, Marve thought about breaking it.  
"Okay, this is boring as hell. I think I'm gonna do some world travelling and find someone to kill." he said with a small amount of evil joy.  
That comment didn't go unheard by Marverick and he immediately got into action.  
"I won't let you do that, Marve!" said Marverick, unafraid.  
Marve smiled wickedly at him and answered: "Try and stop me, if you can."  
And the two souls began to struggle for the control of their body.  
As the fight kept going, Marve already was able to drag their body to the highest tower and was just a few feet way from the magical door.  
Marverick still tried to stop him, but the killer's blood thirst was stronger.  
When Marverick managed to gain control of half of his body for a small amount of time, he took that chance to grab his knife and stab it in their body's  
right leg.  
Making him and Marve groan in pain.  
But that had little effect to stop Marve, as he kept dragging their body to the door.  
Once Marve was standing by it, He quickly spoke up: "Open the door to... Mobius!"  
And soon after that, the portal was opened to that world.  
Knowing what was about to happen, Marverick made a swift and desperate move.  
He grabbed the knife again and not only stabbed his own left arm, but also quickly hitted with it's handle on the left side of his head, where Marve was controlling.  
But before Marve passed out, he made their body jump thru the portal.  
And then, the scene began to show Marverick covered in flames like a meteor, as he was falling from the skies of Mobius.  
It also began to show that he had landed exactly in the same location, where Sonic and the others had found.  
The scene showed, Marverick limping his way out of the crater, falling down the hill and even going inside the barn of the wrecked farm, where he was soon found by Cream.  
The image also showed the two of them talking for a few moments and showing exactly what they said to each other.  
Marverick getting up, coughing out some blood and Cream alerting the rest of her friends, who were outside of the barn.  
It even showed, Marverick talking to two of the mobians before he coughed out more blood, fell unconscious to the ground and the mobians taking him to Tommy Turtle's Memorial Hospital.  
The flashback also showed, while Marverick was unconscious, he had an unpleasant conversation with Marve in his mind.  
It even showed, what they were talking about.  
And finally, before the flashback faded to blackness, it showed, Marverick waking up to find Cream in the same patient's room, where he currently is.

(6TH FLASHBACK ENDS)

(BACK TO THE HOSPITAL)

After everything of Marverick's past was shown, Nicole got out of his mind.  
Everyone in the room felt sorry for Marverick and for what he was going through.  
Cream was the first to act, she walked up to Marverick and embraced him in comfort.  
And he returned the affection.  
She was soon followed by Chris, then Tails, Amy, Bunnie, until everyone started hugging the young overlander, except for Dr. Quack, who was busy with his work.  
After a big embrace, Sonic placed a hand on Marverick's shoulder and told him: "Don't worry, Marverick. We'll help you get rid of your evil twin."  
Marverick saw the determination in Sonic's eyes and smiled in gratitude.  
Then, he saw the princess of Acorn looking at him in regret, she said: "I'm terribly sorry for reviving you those awful memories, Marverick."  
Marverick smiled at her and told her: "I forgive you, Sally. At least, you know I can be trusted."  
His comment helped Sally to forget about what she had done to him and she smiled back.  
After Marverick had finished talking to Sonic and Sally, Cream and Chris went to talk to him.  
Cream was the first to speak up: "Marverick, we are thinking of letting you stay in our home. I'm sure, mommy won't mind."  
Marverick replied: "I really appreciate your offer, Cream. But, are you sure about this?"  
"Yes, I'm sure" said Cream, while giving him a comforting smile.  
"And if Marve appears, we'll be ready to take action." Chris added.  
After Marverick had given some thought about it, he answered: "Alright, you've convinced me, I'll stay."  
Thanks to his answer, Cream jumped in excitement.  
Then, Chris went to the doctor and asked: "Dr. Quack, do you think Marverick is, at least, stable enough to go?"  
Dr. Quack told him: "Well, Chris, I think he is. But I still recommend, don't make him exercise so much, he still needs to rest so he can heal."  
Chris took note of what Dr. Quack said and walked back to Cream and Marverick.  
"So, what did he say?" Marverick curiously asked.  
He replied: "The doctor said, you can go. But, be careful not to push yourself so hard, you still need to recover."  
Marverick nodded in understanding.

After a short walk to Cream's house.  
Cream opened the door and spoke up in a sweet tone to the inside: "Mommy, Cheese, we came back!"  
Soon after that, a little light blue creature fled to Cream's arms and started to say... 'Chao'?  
Marverick looked at her pet and then to her and questioned: "Uh... Cream, sorry if I'm being rude, but... what is that?"  
Cream smiled to him, saying: "This is my pet chao, Cheese. And he's very sweet."  
She turned her attention to Cheese and told him as she gestured to the young human: "Cheese, I would like you to meet our guest, Marverick."  
The chao fled from Cream's hands and went to Marverick to salute him: "Chao! Chao!"  
Although, he couldn't understand what the chao was saying to him, he knew that he was greeting him.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Cheese." Marverick greeted back, sincerely.  
That made the floating ball on Cheese's head change into a heart as he started to swirl around Marverick in excitement.  
"Cream, Chris, you're back." a female voice said, all of a sudden.  
Marverick turned his attention to it's source, only to find a female adult mobian rabbit standing by the kitchen's door.  
She was dressed with a lavender dress, a Crimson vest, a pair of crimson shoes and an orange ascot.  
When Cream heard the older rabbit, she ran to hug her and as Cream did that, she called: "Mommy."  
Then, the mother rabbit looked to Chris and asked him: "Is everything okay, Chris?"  
Chris just said as he gestured to their guest: "We'll tell you later, Vanilla. Right now, our new friend needs help."  
The older rabbit started looking to the human that Chris had gestured and noticed his body wrapped with some bandages on his torso and arms.  
She went to him and questioned with a worried look: "My goodness! Are you alright?"  
Marverick told her: "Yeah, I just need a place to rest for a while, that's all."  
The older rabbit looked a little less tensed and said: "Well, I'll be happy to let you stay. And what is your name?"  
Marverick happily introduced himself: "The name's Marverick, miss."  
The rabbit woman smiled to him and greeted back: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Marverick. I am Vanilla."  
Soon after, Vanilla, Chris and Cream started showing Marverick around the house, until they decided that he would be sleeping in Chris' room,  
in seperate beds.  
Marverick thanked them: "I thank you all for your hospitality."  
Vanilla replied: "You are most wellcome, Marverick. And if you don't mind, can I make you one more question?"  
"Not at all, ask away." he allowed.  
"It's about your parents, do they know that you're here?" Vanilla asked him.  
For Marverick, that question was really unexpected.  
He tilted his head down in sadness and he couldn't find the right words to say.  
Vanilla was a little confused, she started thinking that maybe, she shouldn't have asked him.  
She looked at Chris and noticed that he was slightly looking down too.  
Then, Chris began to look at Vanilla and answered in Marverick's stead: "No, they don't. They were... murdered when he was six years old."  
Vanilla gave Marverick a sad look, saying: "I am most terribly sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any pain."  
Marverick looked at her, trying to smile a little and replied: "It's okay, you don't have to apologize."  
After that, they said their goodbyes and went to bed.  
As the two humans started to tuck themselves in, Chris told Marverick: "I understand your pain, Marverick. I've lost my family too."  
Marverick began to feel for Chris and said: "What happened to your family? That is... if you want to tell me."  
And a couple of seconds later, he confessed: "It happened four months ago, a group of six armed bandits broke into my home and killed my parents, my granpa, the housekeeper, Ella... even Mr. Tanaka, my butler who was also a well-trained martial artist, didn't make it. They took whatever they could and..."  
"It's alright, Chris, you don't have to say anymore." said Marverick, interrupting and comforting Cream's adoptive brother.  
Then, Chris took a deep breath, thanked him for the comfort and wished him a goodnight sleep.  
And Marverick did the same to Chris.  
As they both went to sleep, Marverick thought to himself: "Hopefully, things will get better soon."

End of Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry for making this chapter so long, I wanted to put every detail in it.**  
**I'm also sorry, if it took so long in this chapter, but I've been busy with school and with other stories/fanfictions in my mind.**  
**Marverick's story in those flashbacks, including the ponies: Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are all based in that**  
**Amnesia the Dark Descent's custom story that I wrote about in the previous chapter, "The Monster that I once was".**  
**I think, I'll be putting those ponies back in one more chapter. And remember this is not a crossover fanfic. if that's what you're thinking.**  
**I don't have anything against Chris' family, Ella or Mr. Tanaka, I just thought about putting some drama in this chapter.**  
**Right now, I'm thinking about the 3rd chapter and I think I'm gonna name it: "Chapter 3: Green and Mean - part 1".**  
**Please, read and if you like where this is going, then review.**  
**See you around!**


End file.
